Las risas en el infierno
by ranmcnally20
Summary: Bajo la mirada de una de tantas entradas del Joker en Arkham veamos retazos breves de lo que el tipo de la gran sonrisa observa a su alrededor, viendo algo de lo que una de sus creaciones siente por el Joker...
1. Chapter 1

Las risas en el infierno

El Asilo Arkham, hogar de las mentes más perversas y malignas que el mundo había tenido la desgracia de ver, recibía por enésima vez la llegada del Joker, que con una mirada demencial y perdida en su risa macabra miraba a sus ya conocidos compañeros del manicomio, atreves de sus ojos podemos ver a Harvey Dent alias "Dos Caras" jugando a las suertes con su confiable moneda siempre desde las sombras; en otro de los rincones se encuentra Killer Croc encadenado como la mas salvaje de las bestias de la creación, temido por los guardias y a la vez odiado por estos.

El Joker simplemente le sonríe con motivo de burla quizás, aun sabiendo que en ocasiones que se encontraban en las afueras de Arkham, el monstruo reptil no dudaba en querer arremeter contra el bufón, mas lo que reconfortaba, por asi decirlo, era el hecho de contar con una mente brillante, sádica y lunática pero a final de cuentas el Joker cargaba en si una mente compleja cuyo enigma quizás solo Dios sabría su origen. Sigue pisando aquel payaso loco los pasillos esperando ver a sus demás compañeros, pasa por una de las secciones solo para ver a Pamela Isley o Hiedra Venenosa para los amigos. Aquella hermosa dama que con sus sinuosas curvas volvía loco a cualquier hombre y cuyos besos eran tan fuertes como para matar al hombre mismo, miraba con simple desprecio al tipo de risa enorme mas este no le tomaba la más mínima importancia.

Pero no fue hasta que el Joker escucho la voz algo chillona de su autonombrada novia Harley Quinn. Si la simpática chica que alguna vez fue una decente jovencita que estudiaba psiquiatría, ahora vivía tras las frías paredes del manicomio al lado del gran amor de su vida el Joker. El rey de las bromas solo se digno a darle un simple saludo, nada mas, el Joker era muchas cosas: loco, demente, diabólico, ladrón, pervertido, quizá, pero el no era alguien de sentimientos verdaderos, esa parte se había esfumado de su alma hacia muchos años y los traumas y cicatrices de su vida sepultaron las migajas de esa poca humanidad y le dotaron de una nueva conciencia un nuevo ser: el Joker.

Por su parte Harley, solo necesitaba ver a su querido payaso para ver lo que le ocurría, ella aun conservaba ese deseo por querer curar al Joker de su locura y si el tratamiento consistía en volverse tan loca como el o mas, ella lo haría. Había ocasiones en que su mente divagaba, en su estado de locura y se podía ver a ella misma al lado del Joker, amándose, algo que en su mundo seria imposible lograr pero en una pequeña parte de su ser ella deseaba escuchar de los labios rojos del Joker la palabra "te amo". Deseaba que tan siquiera por un dia, un miserable y endemoniado dia, su jefe fuera algo mas que su jefe, de que le serbia ser novia a secas de ese sujeto que solamente la abandonaba cuando las cosas salían mal (osea cuando eran atrapados por el caballero nocturno), de que valía tanto esfuerzo y sufrimiento por una ser tan malagradecido y egoísta, pero esa parte de ella nunca hablaba no opinaba, incluso no falto cierta ocasión en la que ella no deseara casarse con el Joker, pero lo que esa parte de ella deseaba era ser suya y el Joker de ella, deseaba entregarle su cuerpo y alma como lo haría cualquier mujer con su ser amado. Mas esos sueños y fantasías eran solamente eso ilusiones, ilusiones que la hacían llorar cada cierto tiempo pero como fiel secuaz del Joker, ella siempre maquillaría sus sentimientos ocultos bajo esa cara de arlequín sonriente.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

La moneda

¡Oh Arkham, cuna y hogar de los demonios más funestos, crueles y horribles que han sido vistos por la pobre humanidad! ¡Arkham, bello Arkham! Imponente castillo que el Diablo mandó a construir en la tierra para ser aposento de sus hijos más fieles. Ah, cuantas historias pueden decirse sobre ti, cuantos enigmas nos guardan tus paredes de piedra gris y fría, si tan solo pudiese escucharlas mi alma quedaría cautiva para siempre y me volvería un demente más, un demonio más de los tantos que habitan tu casa en este retorcido y oscuro Eden de la maldad concebida por Lucifer y financiada por la oscuridad del corazón de los hombres.

Esta noche trágica, toca relatar la fascinante y a la vez lúgubre vida de uno de nuestros queridos y afamados inquilinos, uno a quien una cierta cantidad de acido sulfúrico le ayudó a despertar a su huésped interior: Dos Caras. Si, un hombre que en vida pasada fuese un amante de la justicia y la ley que persiguió y sometió a la delincuencia en la ciudad oscura, quien apostó su vida a favor de darles a los hijos de Gotham un lugar digno para vivir y un lugar donde el miedo no fuera miembro de los hogares nunca mas. Pero ahora, del buen fiscal Harvey Dent, solo queda una mitad quebrada, triste y cada día habla menos, ya que el nuevo ser, el nuevo señor que toma las riendas de su alma poco a poco es Dos Caras y esa maldita moneda que guarda el destino de todo aquello con lo que Harvey se tope en su vida. Mas los monstruos no nacen, se crean, y esta bestia de doble moral, no fue producto de un simple compuesto químico, no, fue resultado de una vida tormentosa y llena de malos tiempos.

¡Ah Harvey! ¡Pobre de ti! Si tan solo hubieses tenido la oportunidad de crecer en un hogar diferente lleno de amor, comprensión, cariño y respeto, todas esas cosas de las que solo pocos afortunados han experimentado en verdad, las cosas fueran muy diferentes ahora. Siéntate ahora en la cama de tu celda, triste y solo tal y como en tu infancia cuando papá llegaba ebrio de los bares que frecuentaba y que al ver tu rostro, solo le recordaba una especie de odio que se tenia asi mismo pero que lo desquitaba contra lo más inocente e indefenso que tenia al alcance: contra ti. ¡Golpes, castigos, gritos que te hacían cuestionarle al mismo creador de todas las cosas, el porque un hombre puede ser asi con lo que se supone es el fruto de su sangre en este mundo! Pero el no te contestaba o quizás el odio que habitaba en aquel maldecido hogar no te dejaba escuchar lo que el divino te deseaba decir, por lo que él empezó a susurrarte al oído, si ese otro Harvey que ya estaba harto del maltrato y que te reafirmaba noche tras noche que si tú no tomabas cartas en el asunto él lo haría. Pero no lo escuchabas, afortunadamente o quién sabe, decidiste mostrar un enfoque diferente y golpeaste cada deseo de venganza contra tu progenitor y te le guardaste en lo más profundo de tu corazón, donde se fue acumulando poco a poco. Quisiste engañarte a ti mismo y tomaste el estandarte de la justicia como salida de aquella vida llena de tristeza y maldad, y cada paso que diste desde entonces fue según tú deseo el camino para encontrar la salvación personal mediante el abrazo de la justicia pura.

Esto pudo bien haber funcionado pero, bien dice nadie es perfecto, y mientras tu acorralabas más y mas al mal del mundo, el que había en ti se hacia más grande cada día y el otro Harvey se golpeaba contra los muros de su prisión esperando el momento justo para salir y contemplar a la vida y enfrentarla con su juicio propio. Pero"no hay día que no se llegue y plazo que no se cumpla", y la oportunidad de escape le llego al otro y la llave solo fue una quemadura con acido y la poca cordura que le quedaba a Dent. Ahora había dos personas distintas en el cuerpo de un simple mortal y el único juez que había para escuchar era una pequeña moneda en cuyo lado "normal" brillaba el lado que Harvey siempre defendió y por el otro, arañado, oscuro y sucio estaba lo que Dos Caras reclamó como su lado. Solo la moneda, solamente aquel simple trozo de metal acuñado seria amo y señor del destino y cuyo juicio no puede ser apelado ni por Harvey ni por Dos Caras. Un tiro: mato al murciélago con armas de fuego, otra lanzada: mejor le dejo caer un edificio encima. Todo su mundo ahora esta pendiente de su mágico y pequeño oráculo de metal, ya no tiene voluntad propia no puede emitir opinión alguna que no sea diferente a lo que la moneda dicte y es por eso que sin ella, Harvey y Dos Caras se vuelven locos sino encuentran respuesta clara del mudo juez. Oh amigos, si supieran las veces que los dos han matado a aquellos que no creen o desconfían en la sabiduría de su pequeño juez hecho de plata, níquel o cualquier metal de brillo peculiar y vistoso. Pero dejemos esas muertes para otra ocasión, otra noche de lluvia y sangre en la que volvamos a encontrarnos con otro de nuestros ilustres habitantes de la mansión más excéntrica y demente que pueda existir en el mundo. Salgamos a observar la luna y aullar un poco con nuestros hermanos los locos, porque esperamos aqui, porque vivimos aqui, y porque lo más probable es que moriremos aqui, en los brazos de nuestra dulce y tierna madre Arkham...


End file.
